Beginnings and Ends
by beirhluvr
Summary: well, it takes place in the future and there's a new girl and kurama is ded and his soul's bout 2 get eaten and sum otha stuff, and i'm really terrible at summaries so just R&R!and the rating is 4 later chaps!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
Ok, well I've done Humor, Parody, Drama, Action/adventure, Romance, and some other stuff so I decided that it was time for a sad, romancy, perhaps a death fic. Well, I can't guarantee how good it's gonna be so just tell me afterwards in your reviews, k?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Beginnings and Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**************************************Chapter 1: Beginnings and Ends Introduction**************************************************  
  
It had been 14 years sinced he passed away. She still could not stop thinking about him. "Today would be his 30th birthday. If... he hadn't... but it was so long ago. I wish I could be up there with him, in the Reikai. If it hadn't been for that stupid Reikai Tantei and his missions... Suuichi... would still be here... with me." she thought as she walked home from school. The same school that Kurama had gone to before he died. She was now a teacher there. Before she was just a friend and comrade. An ally to him, and someone to talk to. He had died fourteen years ago, when he was 16, on a mission that he was on with Yuusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and her. She had joined the Reikai Tanteis when she was 15, a year younger than Suuichi. He had talked her into it, saying how it was like having a whole other family. She had believed him, and became one herself. But she had quit after his death on a mission.  
  
This girl is Susunei Inimura. She was a very close friend to Kurama. She knew who he was, and what he was, for she was a reincarnation herself. Even though she knew, she still insisted on being called Susunei Inimura and calling him Suuichi Minamino. And he had let her, for if Kurama had ever had a girlfriend, it had been her. They had never really called themselves a couple but they shared the same feelings and knew of each other's. But he had never asked her and she wasn't going to ask him. She missed him so much after his death and has never stopped mourning. She kept on thinking that there could have been someway to prevent his death, even though there was not. It had been planned that he was going to die then, and that is exactly what had happened.  
  
There had only been one person who understood her love for him, besides him of course. That man, was Hiei Jaganshi. She would still go and visit him sometimes, such as days like this, where living without Suuichi was extremely hard on her. Even though he had seemed to of washed his hands of her, he still enjoyed her company, and still watched over her, day and night, knowing that Kurama would've wanted him to do so. She had never noticed that Hiei watched over her constantly, almost never taking his protactive gaze off of her. And he didn't know how he would explain it if she ever spotted him. But nonehteless, he still watched over her for Kurama.  
  
She had not noticed the figure not very well hidden among the branches of her tree that was right outside of her front porch as she unlocked her door and walked in. She had been too tightly wrapped up in her own thoughts. Hiei knew that this might not be a wise idea, to call on her again for such a mission. But he had no choice, Koenma had ordered him to, and the mission would be too difficult for the tea that they had already assembled. He got a deep breath and jumped to her window, silently going in her room.  
  
As she enterd the house, she could sense him, for she still had never forgotten her training. She knew she could still fight very well if the need for it was ever to arise. But to her, it never would. She put her stuff down and focused on where the energy was coming from. She recognized it as Hiei's and knew he was in her room, and preparing t come down to greet her with the mission. She tried to think of an excuse to tell him that she could not go. But failed.  
  
She heard the knob turnand open, even though most humans would not have. "What is it now, Hiei. I must tell you, I refuse to go on a mission. Especially considering what day it is." He was startled by her words, not the tone, but that she knew he was there. He continued down the steps on her staircase and met her in the kitchen. "You must. And I know what day it is, but I believe that you will find his as urgent as I do. And you should know by now, that I would not call upon you for a mission unless absolutely necessary. But... there seems to be some sort of demon eating the souls of the dead. We are not sure what he looks like, nor his name for that matter. But he seems to be after Kurama's soul. We all thought that you would at least like to know about this." Her cup that she was holding dropped to the ground and broke at his words. She clenched her fists and he could see her transform into her demon form. She transformed from her normal look, which was exactly like Keiko's except she had silverish-reddish hair. Now, in her demon form, her truest form that many have seen, was very similar. She was now about as tall as Botan, had the same colored hair as in her human form, but it was longer, it stopped about the middle of her back, she had claws and fangs now also. Her clothes had changed as well, they were now much like Goku's from DBZ, except the coloring was a dark crimson. "Take me to the Reikai." she said to Hiei through clenched teeth.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@ !@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Well? How did you guys and gals like it? Please R&R very soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
Sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chappie up. But I hope you all like it so here it is!  
  
Beginnings and Ends Chapter 2  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
"Take me to the Reikai." she said to Hiei through clenched teeth. "Hn. You're sure?" he said, looking at her with a somewhat concerned face. She snapped her head to look at him and gave him a very icy glare. "I said let's go!" she roared at him. Hiei took a step backward in fright before reaching into his pocket for the communicator that Koenma had given him to contact Botan with.  
They were all gathered in Koenma's office rather soon. "I trust that Hiei told you about the mission, Susunei?" asked Koenma from atop his desk. "Yes, Koenma sir, he did." was her reply. She was hiding her emotions very well, even better than Hiei. She stood very still and straight, unlike Kuwabara or Yusuke, and she had her hands flat against her sides and there was no emotion on her face. "Good, then you all can go now. Botan." said Koenma and Botan opened the portal. They all stepped through, except Koenma, Botan, and Koenma's ogre. Susunei relaxed from her position and focused on trying to find the demon's power. "That way." she said and pointed. "Why should we trust you? And what's 'that way'?" said Yusuke. She looked at him and walked towards him. She grabbed hold of his collar and lifted him off the ground, "Do you want my help or not?" she demanded. Yusuke gulped and shook his head up and down. Kuwabara stood scared stiff and Hiei watched in admiration, surprised that she could still do that. "Good. Then we go that way. I can sense Suuichi's energy and some unknown energy going towards it." she said and put Yusuke down on his feet once more. He almost collapsed with relief from being on the ground again.  
They started walking in the direction that Susunei had pointed. Hiei was walking unusually close to her. "As long as I'm this close to her, it would be extremely difficult for anything to attack her." thought Hiei. "How close are we?" Hiei asked Susunei using his jagan so the others would not hear their conversation. "Not as close as that other energy I sensed. Unless we speed up, we'll never reach him in time if the other energy is the soul-eating demon." she replied. "Don't worry, we'll get there. If it makes it to Kurama first, it will still take it awhile before it can eat his soul." Hiei told her, still using his jagan. "Thanks, Hiei. You're a lot nicer than you let on, you know. Someone like me could really fall for someone like you. I probably would if I hadn't already fallen for Suuichi." she replied. He blushed at what she said and she laughed a little when she saw his face. They were walking far enough back to where the other two didn't hear her laugh, but Hiei heard it. "What's so funny?" demanded Hiei using his jagan. "You are. You looked as red as a cherry!" she replied. "I'll show you...what the hell?!"  
They were suddenly attacked by a group of demon souls. "Oh great, how the hell are we supposed to fight the souls of demons?!" demanded Yusuke. "I say leave them all to me, Urameshi!" said Kuwabara charging in to attack. His spirit sword went right through a demon soul without harming it. "What the hell?!" he shouted as he was hit by the demon soul and flew back. The demon souls were now playing what looked like a game of 'Hot Potato' with Kuwabara and Yusuke. Hiei and Susunei looked at each other and nodded. Hiei conjured up the Dragon of the Darkness Flame and Susunei conjured up Flaming Fireballs. The demon souls were soon burned to ashes and Kuwabara and Yusuke were covered in ashes as well for they had fallen into the remains of the demon souls. Susunei laughed as Kuwabara coughed up ashes. "That's not funny!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara in unison. "Yes it is!" said Susunei in reply. "You want to fight?!" shouted Kuwabara as he stood up and prepared to charge Susunei. "No, she does not." said Hiei as he put his arm out straight in front of her in case Kuwabara did attack. Susunei stood back and looked at his arm in shock, Kuwabara and Yusuke stared in awe because Hiei had protected her.  
They were walking again as soon as Yusuke and Kuwabara had gotten up and dusted themselves off. "Why'd you protect me like that, Hiei?" she asked him in her mind, knowing that he would hear her and answer. "Do you think we will make it to Kurama in time?" he asked her. She looked down at her feet, disappointed that he did not answer her question. "Yes, I believe that we will....Hiei, will you please answer my question?" "Why do you want to know the answer anyway?" "Because, I..." she stopped her thought as well as her pace. She stood dead still, "Hold on you guys!" she shouted to Yusuke and Kuwabara who were in front of her and Hiei. They could tell she was trying to focus in on someone's energy. "He's...not there...the other energy..has disappeared!" she said. "What do you mean it 'disappeared'?!" demanded Yusuke. "I don't know, it just has!" she replied trying to locate the energy, "It must've switched realms! It's the only explanation! I can't find it anywhere here!" "I suggest we stay here for the night and await its inevitable return." said Hiei sitting down. "Yeah, good idea, shrimp. It is getting late." said Kuwabara as he and Yusuke sat down as well and went to sleep. Susunei sat down and Hiei went to sleep watching her.  
When Susunei was sure everyone else was asleep, she wandered off a bit. "I don't understand it, why would that creature leave? Its target is here, isn't it? Unless...he sensed us as well and decided to lay low. I guess that could've happened." she said to herself. Her words were soon interrupted by an arm around her shoulders and Hiei sitting beside her. "Don't worry, it'll be back as soon as it gets hungry and then we'll get it." he said to comfort her. They suddenly turned around and faced the same direction. They saw a fox demon's soul approaching them. Hiei quickly removed his arm from Susunei's shoulders and scooted away slightly. "It's okay, Hiei. I know you were just trying to comfort her." said the soul. "Hn." was Hiei's only reply. "So this is your true form, Suuichi?" asked Susunei. "Yes, it is. But my name is Youko Kurama, and now I would appreciate it if you'd call me by it. I have come to help. The soul-eating demon you are looking for is called Shen. He is also a shape shifter. And if he does decide to come after me, I can take care of myself. But you all will need to exterminate him soon, or there will be very few souls left, and thus less people in the Ningenkai. And Susunei, I would appreciate it if you would quit grieving for me. I know you love me, and I love you as well, but it is time for you to get on with your life. If it is my permission to date other people you are waiting for, you have it. But I want you to forget about me enough to get on with your life. I must go now." Hiei and Susunei watched Youko fade away, apparently going to another part of the realm.  
She looked down at the ground and Hiei watched a single, solitary tear fall to the ground. "If it is his wish, I suppose I must." he heard her say to herself. Hiei pulled her close to him and hugged her. "There, there, it's okay." he whispered in her ear to keep her from crying or losing it. She just put her chin on his shoulder and let him hold her. He rocked her back and forth as she began to cry softly. She kept seeing flashbacks from Kurama's death. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, don't cry." he whispered in her ear.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\ Okay, there's the second chappie! I'll try to write the next chappie right after this one so I won't forget to do it for a month or anything, :P. Oh! and please R&R!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
Here it is!!! And I won't know what's going to happen until after I finish writing it, 'cause I write it as I go! And if it gets detailed, oh well! It's my muses and my story and it goes how we want it to! So ::blows raspberry::!  
  
Beginnings and Ends Chapter 3  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here, don't cry." he whispered in her ear. He held for a long while to let her finish crying. When she stopped, she pulled away from him and gazed into his eyes. He gazed back. Their heads started moving towards each other's unintentionally. Their lips finally met. Hiei's hands started moving under her shirt, he took it off of her and unbuttoned her bra. Her hands went down and took his pants off of him. He took off her pants and she took off his shirt.  
He laid her down and spread her legs. He got over her on his hands and knees. She closed her eyes in anticipation. He gently slid inside her and she let out a moan. He kept on doing you-know-what until they both came. He collapsed beside her. They were both breathing very heavily. "Well Suuichi did want me to get on with my life and date other people." Susunei thought to herself. They stayed there for awhile to catch their breath.  
"We better get back to the others." said Hiei as he got up and started dressing. Susunei sat up slowly and reached for her bra and shirt. She put them on and reached for her pants. After finishing getting dressed, she passed out from exhaustion. Hiei watched her and chuckled. "She might be able to hold her own in a fight, but having sex completely tires her out." He bent down and picked her up. Hiei carried her back to where the others were.  
He sat down and set her in his lap. He looked down at her and watched her sleep. She moved closer against him, and he held her closer. Hiei kissed her forehead and soon fell asleep. If anyone had still been awake, they would have seen a fox demon's soul smile to himself after watching what had happened. \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\ Ok, umm...like, I totally did not see that coming. And Kurama watched it!!! Ewww, I haven't a clue how that got in there, I'm just now getting the computer back, my muses wrote the majority of this chappie. Oh well, please R&R! 


End file.
